The Powerpuff Girls' Death Bed (Feat. Astro Boy) (alternate story sequence)
Transcript *Narrator: "What a gloomy day for a- (Astro Boy flies and lands at the hospital) huh? Astro Boy? (Astro Boy is inside the hospital to the receptionist to sign in to visit The Powerpuff Girls.) What are you doing here little fella?" *(Transitions to a patient room with Astro Boy opening the door to see The Powerpuff Girls, in a hospital bed, surrounded by their good friends, Professor Utonium, Talking Dog, Miss Keane, the Mayor, Jenny Wakeman and Miss Bellum.) *Narrator: "Oh girls, and the whole gang. Just what is going on here?" *(Then Astro Boy closes the door silently while a DVD of The Powerpuff Girls: Tiara Trouble was on the table side.) *(The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Astro Boy walks right over to the comatose Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.) *Narrator: "Girls, what happened to you?" *(Professor John Utonium looks at Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup with a depressed look on his face, he tears up slightly just as Jenny gives him a nice clean tissue.) *(Then, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup slowly opens their eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that they're alright.) * Professor Utonium: "Girls?" *(Then, a tweet message is heard, Miss Bellum goes to check her smart phone, revealing that Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network announces a new The Powerpuff Girls season, which causes Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) *Professor Utonium (off screen): "Girls!" *Professor John Utonium: "No....no..GIRRRRRLS!" * (Astro Boy opens his medical bag and 2 electric gems emerge right out of it and Professor John Utonium catches them and tries to shock the Powerpuff Girls back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Astro Boy realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive the Powerpuff Girls with his magic atom, but right before he does anything to do so, Ms. Judy Keane grabs his right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive the Powerpuff Girls.) * (The Mayor is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Mayor: "Huh, what?" * (The Mayor takes out his smartphone.) * Mayor: "Oh." * (The Mayor shows Astro Boy, Ms. Sara Bellum, Ms. Judy Keane, Bliss, Robin, Mike, Professor John Utonium, Jenny, Dexter, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Pudd n, Grim, Sperg and the 3 Eds the tweet message.) * Mayor: "Hey look." * (Professor John Utonium's sobbing heavily near the Powerpuff Girls' hospital bed.) * Mayor: "Look at this." * (Professor John Utonium stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: A new Powerpuff Girls character creator online game in the works.) * (Professor John Utonium's still sobbing a bit.) * Professor Utonium: In Amazement * (The Powerpuff Girls' mouths move up and down and they're fully awake and alive.) * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (The Powerpuff Girls fly around right outta their hospital bed.) * Blossom: "Here we come," * Bubbles: "we're here to protect the entire universe." * (The Powerpuff Girls land right back on their hospital bed.) * Professor Utonium: "Girls!" * (Professor John Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Astro Boy snuggles up with Ms. Judy Keane and she does the exact same thing with him.) * (Robin's about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (The 3 Eds are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Dexter and Ms. Sara Bellum are tearing up slightly.) * (Bliss and Jenny are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (Professor John Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Billy who's got his smartphone out.) * (The tweet message reads: ice Cream Sandwich Delivery on it.) * Billy: "Oh, it's just my ice cream sandwich delivery." * (Billy exits the Powerpuff Girls' hospital room.) * (Professor John Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls are still laughing a bit and Bliss wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Astro Boy takes out a record player and an instrumental version of Powerpuff Girls end credits theme song begins playing on it and the Powerpuff Girls are amazed to hear it.) * (Dexter and the 3 Eds are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Mandy's just standing there in silence.) * (Professor John Utonium and the Powerpuff Girls are all laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, the Mayor takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * Mayor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * (The Mayor's smartphone lands right on the Powerpuff Girls' hospital bed and the tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls Lego Mini Figure Packs have been announced.) * (The Powerpuff Girls begins shriveling up a bit and they're about to close their eyes any single minute now.) * (The Powerpuff Girls teammates are looking right at them just as the Powerpuff Girls lie right back down on their hospital bed and have flashback memories of the original classic episodes that they appeared in: Boogie Frights, Ice Sore, Octi Evil, Pet Feud and Criss Cross Crisis.) * (Professor John Utonium's tearing up slightly again.) * Blossom: "Thanks......." * Bubbles: "a......." * Buttercup: "bunch......." * Blossom: "for......." * Bubbles: "having....." * Buttercup: "us........" * Blossom: "to protect...." * Bubbles: "all of......" * Buttercup: "you." * (The Powerpuff Girls close their eyes and pass away slowly.) * (Edd begins tearing up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * (Ed's sobbing heavily as well.) * (Robin's sobbing heavily on Mike's right shoulder.) * (Ed and Eddy are also sobbing wildly.) * (Dexter's sobbing wildly.) * (Bliss is tearing up slightly.) * (Astro Boy's also tearing up slightly.) * (Billy returns to the Powerpuff Girls' hospital room with his ice cream sandwich order.) * Billy: "Who wants an ice cream sandwich?" * (Professor John Utonium, the 3 Eds, Irwin, Pudd 'n, Grim, Sperg, Dexter, Bliss, Ms. Judy Keane, the Mayor, Ms. Sara Bellum, Robin, Mike and Astro Boy are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Billy with his ice cream sandwich order.) * (Billy opens the ice cream sandwich box and finds 28 ice cream sandwiches inside of it.) * Billy: "I'm pretty sure they got cookie dough or Neapolitan." * (Professor John Utonium's sobbing heavily on the Powerpuff Girls' hospital bed and they revert into sugar, spice, everything nice and chemical x and they all drop right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * Mayor (off screen): "Not the Powerpuff Girls! anything but them! anything but that!" Category:Alternate Story Sequence Category:Deathbed Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Astro Boy Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy